Gerogor and the Prophecy of the future King
by Gluxa and Percabeth
Summary: Gregor has gone back to the underland to his love. He is found in war with the cutters and the spinners, and the prophecy everyone hopes to not be true is unraveling. Will Gregor be forced to move back to the overland and leave his loved ones and friends? - Don't judge too harsh, its my first fanfic. Enjoy :) and also, I don't know what the ratings mean; I'm new here. HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Gregor was asleep, and woke with a start around 5:30 am. He had started to have more night mares of falling, ever since he had lost Ares. He was afraid of no one being there to catch him, no one to trust when Ares or Luxa was gone. He eventually got back to sleep again with more dreading night-mares.

Gregor and his family had decided not to move to Virginia. They had all agreed, mainly because Gregor refused to go. He was in love, and he could dare not be separated from the one person he trusted in with all his heart. Although his opportunities were so close, his chance of being with Luxa again were far from reality.

It was Gregor's first day back at school since he had been home from the underland. He had to get everything cleared up with the police – their story was that he had gone missing. Most of Gregor's days were trying to hide scars or make up excuses for the ones that were impossible to hide.

Gregor woke up at 7:30 dripping in sweat and panting, as always. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. The only thing that could calm was the dusty picture of him and Luxa sitting on the shelf. He quickly grabbed it and hugged it. He just sat there, looking down at the picture, with a blank and depressing look on his face. He heard someone from outside the door. He put the picture under his pillow and pretended to be asleep.

When it sounded like someone was right outside his door, he used his echolocation skills to figure out who it was. It was his young sister, Lizzie.

Lizzie came in and sat on Gregor's bed. Gregor pretended to wake up, but that only worried Lizzie.

"Oh, I am sorry Gregor," she said looking at him with a sorry expression on her face.

"Liz, it's okay. You don't need to feel bad. I was pretending to sleep, anyway," he said, trying to make her feel better. "So is anyone else up yet?"

"Mom is. She's making pancakes since today is our first day of school," Lizzie replied. He nodded. "Mom says you have to be super careful at school, Gregor. You can't just go out of control every time someone gets on your slightest nerves." Lizzie said worriedly.

He knew what she meant. Since Gregor was a rager, his emotions were super sensitive and he could start punching someone if they called Gregor an idiot. Gregor had no idea what he was in for, he didn't think of it as that big a deal.

"I'll be fine," he said, although really, he was scared. He could not control himself of his anger, even when he was around his family.

With that, Lizzie walked out of the room when their mother called for her.

Gregor got dressed for school. He wore a pair of tan khaki shorts and a dark maroon sweat shirt. Gregor liked dark colors; they reminded him of the underland. He wore a pair of shoed Mrs. Cormaci had given him. "Just in case, dear," she would always say when she was giving him something of value.

Gregor fixed his hair and went to brush his teeth. There was a cockroach on the window sill. "What you want?" he asked the cockroach. Gregor never killed any cockroach because he never knew which one was Temp or which one was a random roach. Boots came running in the bathroom with her pajamas on. Sure enough, she was yelling, "Temp! You hear? Tempie!"

She came in and stood on the toilet. She reached for the cockroach and it crawled onto her finger. She made a series of clicking and giggling noises to it. "Temp came to visit!" Boots said cheerfully.

Gregor laughed and picked up Boots for a hug. "So, you excited for the first day of day care?" he asked her. She nodded and put the roach back on the window sill. Then she ran out yelling, "Pancakes!"

Gregor sighed and shook his head. He left to go eat breakfast. "Bye, Temp," he said. The roach clicked and scurried into a shadow.

"Good morning!" his mom said in an enthusiastic voice. Gregor just nodded. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" she remarked.

"No, mom, I just didn't get much sleep." But really, that was not the problem. Gregor didn't even want to think about going into the seventh grade or starting a new life without Luxa.

Gregor's mom nodded, trying to believe Gregor. He sighed and sat down at the dining room table.

Gregor's mom served him, Boots, and Lizzie each two pancakes with butter and syrup. "Thanks, mom," Gregor said.

Gregor was hungry from all the tossing and turning he had done in his sleep. He had a huge appetite. Gregor didn't even have to worry about trying to eat healthy. He was the most athletic kid in school. He had muscles that were way too big for an average seventh grader, and had a six pack of abs. Gregor knew that a lot of girls went absolutely crazy for him, including his friend, Angelina, but Gregor could not return the favor to any of his lovers but Luxa.

Once everyone was finished eating, Gregor grabbed his back pack, and Lizzie and Boots did the same. Mrs. Cormaci was taking them to school, since Gregor's mom had to be at work ten minutes before they had to leave for school. Gregor's dad was a science teacher for a school that started at like 6:30, so he definitely couldn't take the kids to school.

"Bye, everyone!" their mom announced, kissing everyone on the fore-head. She got a picture of the three of them together with her phone and headed out the door saying, "Don't forget what we talked about, Gregor."

They waved goodbye one last time. About ten minutes later, Mrs. Cormaci came to get them. They drove Boots to day care first, and then Lizzie to her elementary school. And finally, Gregor got to his school. Once Gregor was the only one in the car, Mrs. Cormaci broke the silence. "Gregor, you know your family is counting on you. You cannot get any of your 'powers' or whatever get in the way of you staying at a school without getting suspended," she said. Gregor sighed.

"I know, Mrs. Cormaci. And also, it's called being a rager, I don't have any sort of powers," he said smiling. Mrs. Cormaci laughed.

"My bad," she said giggling.

He finally got dropped off in front of his school. "Be good!" she yelled out the window as Gregor waved goodbye.

He walked into school and went into the cafeteria. He sat at the seat that had been saved for him; next to Angelina and Larry. All of the people greeted him with either a "hello," or "sup." Gregor seemed to notice that Angelina seemed very shy around him. He tried to talk to her, but she seemed to blush every time he asked her a question. "So how has your summer been?" Gregor asked Larry.

"Okay. It was pretty boring, all we did was go to the pool," Larry had said. Gregor nodded. Gregor saw a new kid walk in the cafeteria. He was big; much larger than Gregor. He looked like the perfect definition of a bully. He walked over to Larry.

"Hey, you punk, you gonna get out of my seat?" he asked. Gregor was confused, mainly because the kid had just gotten there and was already picking on someone.

Larry looked confused also. "Uhm, excuse me, but he was sitting there," Gregor added. Gregor could feel his rager sensation tingling inside of him.

"Hah, pretty polite one over here, right?" the kid said to two other ids that were standing behind him. They chuckled and Gregor stood up. What happened next was a blur. All Gregor remembered was punching the bully in the face and yelling. When the part was over, the Principle had already walked in and was looking disappointedly at Gregor. The kid that was probably two times the size of Gregor was on the ground, nose bleeding and eye blackened. Gregor gasped at what he had done.

Mr. Foy, Gregor's Principle, was already motioning for Gregor to come out of the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at him by now, Larry was trying to say "Uhh, thanks?"

Gregor grabbed his backpack and headed for the office.

"Gregor, you know we have a strict policy of self-defense. This was not self-defense, it was an act of immature on which you have provoked this incident," Mr. Foy said. Gregor felt ashamed.

"Listen, Gregor. You are off with a clean slate this year. This is just going to eventually get to a tally list and will be unacceptable. Now only since this is your first day, you will not get suspended. You will have after school detention for an hour then after you may explain to your parents what happened," Mr. Foy said.

Gregor swallowed hard and knew that the chances of him being able to go back to the underland were down to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste yo

The rest of Gregor's day was spent of people looking at Gregor with many different looks. He was still getting talked to; just everyone thought he had some sort of authority.

Gregor escaped to detention after school. He was supposed to sit there and write, "I will control me anger better," 150 times. Gregor didn't even care. It was a way to get his anger out. After about an hour, his mom showed up. She gave a disappointing look to Gregor, which meant she had already figured out. Gregor packed his stuff up and was eventually in the car on his way home.

"I knew something would happen," his mom said. Gregor decided not to speak.

"Gregor, listen. I want to know what is going on with your emotions, other than being a rager. There has to be something else…" she said. Gregor decided in a few minutes to tell his mom about Luxa. He did. He told her about how he couldn't sleep at night because of nightmares without having Are or Luxa there. He told her about his true love for Luxa and how he didn't want to go another day without her. He told her about all the friends he had made in the underland, how many good things existed.

Gregor's mom was in shock. She didn't say a word to Gregor for the rest of the day.

When Gregor went to sleep, no one came in to say goodnight to him. He didn't really care. Everyone was probably talking about how severe his punishments were going to be.

Gregor had another bad night of night mares and woke up around 9:30. School! He thought. Why didn't I wake up earlier? Why wasn't I woken up?

Gregor walked into the living room and found his mom and dad on the couch. He could tell his mom had been crying a lot. "What's going on?" was all Gregor could get out. Mainly because he was tired and partly because he was supposed to be mad at his mom.

"Gregor, sit down, we need to have a serious talk with you about something." His dad said. Gregor obeyed and sat on the couch across from the one his parents were sitting at.

"We know how much you are…in love…with Luxa," his dad said. "And, I…I just want you to know that, that- I would do the same, I would be willing to go to great lengths to be with my love," he said.

Gregor's mom started tearing up again and blew her nose.

"Honey, we want you to know…that…that you have our permission to go back to the underland," he said. His dad was starting to tear up himself.

Gregor was shocked and happy, but he didn't really feel like showing his excitement. So he ran straight to his room and packed for the underland. He packed the picture of him and Luxa, a necklace that Gregor had been meaning to send to the underland for Luxa, and the necessities; a flashlight, a bunch of batteries, an extra pair of shoes. Gregor had his backpack ready to go and walked out of his room and back into the living room.

"Mom, dad, I know that I want this to happen…but why are you letting me go all of the sudden?" Gregor said when he was changed and ready to go to the underland.

"Well, your dad and I…recognized, that that-you got in a fight because you were so angry about not being able to go to that place. And, and I am afraid this will keep happening when you are here without Luxa," his mom replied. "And Gregor, we are not just letting you go there and come back…we-"

"Gregor we are letting you live there," his dad interrupted. By now, Gregor's mouth was hanging open so much he thought it would drop to the floor if it weren't for what was holding his mouth to his face.

Gregor's mom looked like she was going to pass out. "Mom? You okay?" Gregor asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," his mom replied.

"So can I go now?" Gregor asked after a few moments of silence. "And where are Lizzie and Boots?" Gregor asked them.

"They have already gone," said his mom with sadness.

Gregor was shocked his mom had let Boots and Lizzie go. They were his mother's most prized possession! Gregor stood up and hugged his parents with a thank you. They all walked downstairs. The grate was already open from his sisters. He looked down nervously – he had never gone alone, but he figured he'd be fine.

"Goodbye," Gregor said to his parents with one last hug and kiss. They told him to be safe and not get into any trouble. He nodded and stepped into the darkness that awaited him.

The currents were just as they always had been. He finally reached the bottom and walked into a tunnel. Gregor saw a figure emerging from the darkness. It was a flier with another one behind it. One Gregor couldn't recognize, the other was Aurora, Luxa's bat! On top of the one Gregor didn't recognize was Ripred, Lizzie, and Boots. On Aurora, Gregor could tell was the queen. Gregor ran for Aurora and Luxa hopped down "Gregor!" she squealed. She hopped down and jumped into Gregor's arms. Gregor was laughing and grinning from ear to ear. "You're here!" she said with delight. She wrapped her arms around Gregor's neck and kissed the tip of his nose. He was here with his love. The one and only Luxa, his girl.

"I missed you so much," was all Gregor could say. Luxa nodded.

"Alright, alright, enough already! We need to get going before we miss lunch!" a sarcastic voice snarled from behind Gregor. Luxa got out of Gregor's grip. Gregor could finally see what she had looked like. Her air was the same, down her back and wavy with silver streaks on top of blonde, she was wearing a blue v-neck underland shirt, and w tight-fitting pair of cargo Capri's. Gregor turned around and saw the group behind him.

"Who is this?" Gregor asked, pointing to the large silver and red bat.

"This is Alix, Ares' long lost brother," said Ripred. Gregor never knew Ares had a brother, but he wanted to bond with the bat right away.

"Does he have a bond?" Gregor asked.

"Well the Regalian Council has asked that you bond with him," Ripred said. Gregor nodded and Ripred shooed them onto bats. Gregor and Luxa were going to fly on Aurora and Ripred and Gregor's sisters were going to fly on Alix. They flew through the tunnels; Alix in the front and Aurora in the back. Gregor was sitting and Luxa was lying on his lap.

"So what is it like back in Regalia?" Gregor asked Luxa.

"It is good, right now. There is peace; but the cutters are getting angry with the gnawers because they have taken one of their rivers. It is fine, though. They are highly unlikely to declare war against Regalia," Luxa stated.

Gregor remembered how easy it was to fight cutters; but there were a lot of them. Gregor remembered when they were in the jungle and Gregor had fought against the cutters. There were millions that died, but Gregor knew they would grow back to regular population quickly. He wasn't really worried, either; because he knew the cutters wouldn't stand a chance against Regalia's soldiers and the rats and spinners.

Gregor was tired. He tried his hardest not to fall asleep. "I see my warrior has not gotten a lot of rest in a while," Luxa said smiling. Gregor smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah. So many nightmares," Gregor replied. Gregor remembered one that happened the night before. Gregor was a ghost and he was riding on Ares' back with Luxa, but no one could hear or see him. They were flying straight toward the Bane, clawing at them, and Gregor tried to tell them to turn, but they couldn't hear him. He had to stand there and watch as his two most loved ones get destroyed and ripped to shreds by a vicious rat. Gregor blinked out of his trance.

"Are you alright?" Luxa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Gregor replied.

A few minutes later, they were sliding across the high hall. When Gregor hopped off, Luxa grabbed his hand. Vikus, Mareth, and Howard were standing there smiling and waving. Gregor knew that Howard hated how Luxa and Gregor loved each other, and that he could not trust him with the queen. But it didn't show, because all three men greeted Gregor with a hello and a hug.

Boots jumped off of Alix and so did Lizzie. Boots ran to Luxa and jumped in her arms. "Hi, you!" Boots squealed. "Hello, Boots!" Luxa replied. Lizzie ran over and gave Luxa a hug also. Gregor smiled and walked over to Vikus.

"Gregor, the council has stated they want you to bond with a flier immediately for your protection." He said. Gregor wondered why they needed to protect him so much. He just shrugged and nodded.

"Does Alix have a bond?" Gregor asked. Vikus shook his head. "I think I have made my decision."

ur document here...


End file.
